The End is Nigh!
by Lady Alice101
Summary: Well . . . we're all alive! Yay! This is something I thought of that could happen if the gods were more in pranking than they are. The City of New York is thrown into chaos.


**I don't know why, but I'm against Percabeth, like, completely. Well, not in the books, but in fanfiction. I never write a fanfiction with it anymore and I never read them. This may seem pointless, but I'm just warning you for this story, ahah. **

**Well, as I'm pretty sure the whole world now has the date "21****st**** December 2012", and none of us are like, burning alive while earthquakes and tsunamis ravage the world, I think we can all safely assume that nothing is gonna happen. This is just a little something my mind concocted so we can all appreciate that the gods aren't as into practical jokes as they should be ;)**

* * *

Percy laughed as he looked down on the City of New York. Most people were going on with their lives, but a select few were on the streets, screaming at people to take cover and spend their remaining moments with families.

No one was listening.

"What are you doing?" Artemis, his girlfriend, asked. He burst into laughter as a business man started to yell at one of the screaming fanatics, telling them to get a life and stop ruining other peoples. The two quickly engaged in a fight, and soon enough fists were being thrown.

"Oh – my – gods!" Percy gasped, dissolving into another fit of laughter.

Artemis stared at him. "Percy? Are you feeling alright?"

Percy shook his head, still chuckling. "Mortals are crazy."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "More crazy today than any other day, I presume?"

Percy laughed again. "Yup."

Artemis looked at him curiously.

"You don't know about today? Oh my gods, you guys are so not with the times. Come on; let's go to the council. I have an idea that may brighten up all our days."

Percy grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Throne Room, where all the other gods were sitting around. They all looked extremely bored, and Percy laughed, thinking of what he was about to propose. The gods looked at him questioningly. He and Artemis grew to their full heights, of about twenty feet, and sat on their respective Thrones.

"Son," Poseidon started. "What is the source of your mirth?"

Percy laughed once again and leant forward in his Throne. "Okay guys, do any of you know what today is?"

"December 21st," Athena rolled her eyes.

"Anything _apart _from that?" Percy pressed. "No? Alright, so awhile back, there was an ancient Mayan calendar found, with the last day in the calendar being December 21st 2012. Of course, people took this the wrong way and turned it into an apocalyptic date. The real reason of it is this is the Mayans New Year, and another calendar has been found dating up to 2500 years into the future. People ignored that and today is the doomsday date."

Everyone stared at him.

"And this is supposed to mean something to us?" Dionysus drawled.

Percy laughed again. "Here's what I have planned."

* * *

Hermes grinned. "By gods Perce! If I'm not careful, you'll get a bigger pranking rep than myself! I say yes!"

The other gods quickly agreed to his plan, smiling and laughing.

Percy said, "We'll it's about six p.m down there. Apollo? Would you like to set the sun early?"

"Sure thing Perce." Apollo grinned, before flashing out.

"Artemis, you can follow with a full moon. The moon isn't supposed to be full for another two weeks."

Artemis smiled slightly and flashed out as well. Soon, the sky outside grew dark, and the Olympians could hear the chatter of New York become agitated. A full moon rose in the sky, and the atmosphere in NYC became panicked. The gods could hear screams and people crying.

Hermes laughed and clapped his hands, jumping up and down like a kid. "This is so exciting!"

Athena spoke an idea. "Why doesn't Hephaestus light some fires around the country. Without hurting anyone, of course."

Percy nodded enthusiastically.

Hephaestus waved his hand and around the country, large – but easily controlled – fires lit spontaneously, igniting an uncontrollable fear in the city, and, of course, around the country.

"Dad," Percy grinned. "Your turn."

Poseidon smiled and gripped his trident, which flashed blue. The response of the ocean was immediate. Waves quickly grew in size.

Zeus took his cue, and the sky darkened immediately. Thunder rumbled and lightening shot across the sky. By this time, the fear level in the city – and obviously around the county – was unprecedented.

Artemis and Apollo flashed back to their Thrones as Poseidon hit the ground with his Trident. The ground of the city rumbled and slowly started to shake. Soon, the shaking grew, faster and faster and faster.

Car horns went off, screams erupted, people ran for cover. Rain started to douse the city. The water in the rivers rose and rose until parts of the city were flooded. Hail started to fall. Families huddled together, for what they believed to be the last moments of their lives.

The storms raged through the night. Then, at 12:01 a.m on December 22nd, 2012, it all stopped. Immediately. Precisely.

When the citizens of the city awoke the next morning, they were shocked at the normal the sky, the calm water.

News reports were shown from Times Square, and citizens gathered around. The damage would cost. A lot.

The gods would more than likely make an anonymous donation that would cover most of the costs.

It didn't matter to the gods. They'd had their fun of making the world believe "the end was nigh". Ha. Teach them to believe that gods didn't rule the world.

The Olympians sat around a huge T.V in the Throne Room. Cameras were panning over the damaged area, and sometimes the screen cut back to last nights storms.

Demeter spoke first. "That was fun."

The Olympians laughed and agreed with her.

**There we go :) short, sweet and to the point. You like?**

**Alice xx **


End file.
